Menial 8
by lechymonk
Summary: Leather, whips and bondage? Oh my! Gojyo decides Hakkai needs to lose some of that famous control of his and let him take the lead for once. There is S&M here, paddling and a whole lot of kink.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Minekura Kazuya.**

He should have known Gojyo was up to something when he came back from shopping on that dreary afternoon. The redhead did get the supplies on the list Hakkai had given him but he also came back with a large, black shopping bag. Gojyo set the grocery bags down on the table in their hotel room and with a wink at Hakkai, took the black shopping bag into the separate bedroom suite.

Although Sanzo had complained about the hotel, saying that it was too damn fancy and there was no way he was sharing a room with Goku for the tenth night in a row, Hakkai had figured out Sanzo's behavior patterns several months ago.

Sanzo had thought he was being clever by putting up a fuss about rooming with Goku but that cover was blown when Gojyo and Hakkai had spent half the night listening to Goku yelling Sanzo's name over and over, their bed thumping against the shared wall for what seemed like hours. Gojyo had wanted to pick on Goku and Sanzo the next morning but Hakkai had convinced Gojyo not to, telling him that he liked his body just the way it was and he was in no mood to spend most of the morning healing Gojyo from the gunshot wounds that Sanzo would gladly inflict on him.

Frowning, Hakkai moved closer to the closed door of the bedroom suite, wondering what in the world Gojyo could be doing in there. The sounds of drawers opening and closing reached his ears and the closet door banged shut a few times. His curiosity was eating away at him but Hakkai was determined to keep it under control.

Each and every second of the day, he kept himself tightly under control, not letting his emotions get the better of him. Oh yes, there were many times he'd wanted to shove the map under Sanzo's nose and tell him to wake up and help out a little. Playing referee between Goku and Gojyo did get tiring and several times he'd wanted to reach into Sanzo's voluminous sleeves and find that damn fan and give the two of them a good smack or two.

Gojyo's low voice could be heard through the closed door and Hakkai finally broke down and pressed his ear up against the door, trying to hear what was going on in there. Maybe Gojyo had bought new clothes and was trying them on? Hakkai's eyes widened when Gojyo started to laugh. Baffled, Hakkai moved away from the door before Gojyo could open the door and surprise him.

The door whooshed open and Gojyo came into the living room portion of their room, his hair tied back into a ponytail, his shirt gone, probably carelessly tossed into a corner. Ah, cleaning up after Gojyo would be a perfect excuse to get into that room and search around a bit.

"I still can't believe we talked Sanzo into staying here for two nights." Closing the door behind him, Gojyo stood guard in front of the door, grinning like the cat that drank the cream. Hakkai nodded, wondering if he could send Gojyo down to the front desk to ask about a good restaurant nearby. He quickly squashed that idea as he remembered the cute woman behind the counter and his mouth soured at the thought of Gojyo flirting with anyone but him.

"Gojyo, could you please step aside for a moment? I see you took your shirt off and I would like to fold it up and put it away before the wrinkles set in." Hakkai smiled as innocently as he could.

Gojyo slowly shook his head, grinning at Hakkai all the while. "Already folded it and put it in the dirty clothes bag." He wanted to laugh at the look of shock on his mate's face. The last time Hakkai had looked so stunned was when they had found Goku sitting by a stream, eating fruit with that weirdo Zakuro.

A light snort of laughter from Hakkai made Gojyo's smile falter a bit. "Honestly, Gojyo." Hakkai pushed by Gojyo and opened the door to the bedroom. No shirt lay crumpled in a corner, no shirt tossed carelessly over the bed and the bathroom floor had nothing on it except one long red hair. Turning back at Gojyo, Hakkai opened his mouth to say something, when the look on Gojyo's face took his breath away.

Gojyo looked like he was ready to pounce Hakkai, tear off his clothes and not come up for air until morning. Never in all their years together had Hakkai seen Gojyo look so _hungry._ Unconsciously licking his lips, Gojyo came to Hakkai, backing the shorter man up against the bed, until Hakkai wobbled and almost lost his balance but Gojyo was there to catch him.

"You need a lesson in giving up that famous control of yours. You fucking _think_ too much, Hakkai." Gojyo tapped his index finger at his temple. "You don't let yourself just feel." Hakkai opened his mouth to protest but Gojyo's large hand covered his mouth, silencing him. "I think you're ready to give up control. I'm not talking about who's gonna do the driving or who reads the map or any shit like that. I'm talking about in bed, where it's just you and me, babe."

Too stunned to speak now, Hakkai watched silently as Gojyo undid the laces at the collar of this green tunic top. One by one, Gojyo loosened them until he could slip the top over Hakkai's head, his black under top following. Gracing Hakkai with a smile, Gojyo folded the clothes and lay them in the dresser drawer, closing the drawer with a bump of his hip against the wood. Shucking off Hakkai's jeans and boxers, Gojyo folded them as well, placing them in the drawer under the one where he put Hakkai's shirts.

"You." Gojyo, who was still wearing his jeans, pointed to Hakkai. "Sit down on the bed and wait for me. Don't say a word, just sit there. For tonight, you will call me Master Gojyo and you will be Menial 8."

"Where in the world…"

Gojyo loomed over Hakkai, something dark and slightly dangerous in those blood red eyes and Hakkai quickly sat down on the bed, his heart quickening and pounding in his chest. Oh gods, he couldn't remember when he felt this excited! It was as if Gojyo had flipped a switch inside him, changing his personality for the night. No longer did the prospect of giving up control fill him with a touch of dread. Now it thrilled him to his very bones.

"I said sit down, Menial 8!" Hakkai nodded. "I can't hear a nod, Eight."

"Y…yes, Master Gojyo."

"That's better. Stay there while I change. You may make yourself more comfortable but you are not to leave this room, do you understand me?" Gojyo wasn't angry at Hakkai, not in the least. He was merely setting boundaries for Hakkai, or as he was to be known tonight, Eight.

"Yes, Master Gojyo."

Going to the closet, Gojyo brought out some clothing. It looked and smelled like leather and Hakkai inhaled deeply, getting more excited than he thought he would. Ten minutes crawled by agonizingly slow, Hakkai's mind working overtime as he listened to Gojyo get changed in the bathroom. Finally, the latch clicked and Gojyo entered the bedroom, taking Hakkai's breath away, his cock twitching in appreciation at the outfit Gojyo had chosen this afternoon with great care.

Black leather pants, so tight they looked like they might have been painted on, caressed Gojyo's thighs and ass as he walked into the room. Hakkai groaned at the sight of the boots Gojyo was wearing. They were high, coming up to almost his knees, several shiny buckles on the outside of his calves, the platform bottoms adding a few inches to Gojyo's already tall body. A black mesh T-shirt covered his broad chest, the fabric molded to his lean body. A black leather duster, the hem coming to below the tops of the boots, which Hakkai was starting to refer to in his mind as "fuck me boots".

Lust shot through Hakkai's body, making him weak in the knees although before he realized it, Hakkai had gotten off the bed and went to Gojyo, his arms outstretched, reaching for Gojyo's face ready to kiss him.

"I want you to kiss me, Gojyo."

"No." Gojyo's face remained stiff in its smile. He needed Hakkai's body so badly, and the two were so close.

"You..." Dammit! He didn't want to stutter like this. Taking a deep breath, Gojyo got himself under control again. "You want me to do to you whatever I want."

Moving first, Gojyo caught Hakkai in a rough kiss, his embrace making Hakkai's legs go weak. His tongue invaded, tasted, opened, while his arms went down Hakkai's body to the wrists he'd so carefully trapped in the back, and before Hakkai knew it, his hands were bound together in heavy vinyl cuffs.

"Lie down over the edge of the bed on your stomach. Go on, go." He smacked Hakkai's bare ass with his hand.

Hakkai let his body go boneless as he thanked whatever gods ruled the universe. Gojyo had finally kissed him and touched him. Opening his mouth, letting Gojyo's tongue sweetly invade his mouth, he was too caught up in the kiss to realize that Gojyo had moved his hands behind his back.

Over and over, Gojyo's hot mouth dominated Hakkai, the brunet loving each and every second of it. The coolness of the leather against Hakkai's chest made his nipples hard and sensitive. Butter soft leather, the kind that Hakkai always looked at when they were shopping, grew warmer each time Hakkai made contact.

_What the hell_? Gojyo had his hands behind his back and while he was seducing Hakkai with his kisses, Gojyo had bound his hands. The cuffs were pretty comfortable, a fact that he would be thankful for later.

It was an odd sensation, being bound again. The last time he'd worn handcuffs, he was being led away to meet the Sanbutsushin and receive his punishment for killing a thousand youkai. The weight of the cuffs that time, felt different from the weight of these cuffs. It wasn't because these cuffs were vinyl and the other cuffs were solid metal. No. It was the weight of his guilt on his soul that made the metal ones so much heavier.

The only thing weighing the vinyl cuffs down was the weight of the love between the two of them. A hard smack, an order from Gojyo and Hakkai was back in the present.

"Yes, Master." Over the bed, on his belly, Hakkai waited, anticipation building once again until Hakkai though it would burst from his skin.

Seeing Hakkai's body this way was doing things to Gojyo. Silly...how was he supposed to dominate this man if he couldn't stop touching him? Gojyo let the tips of the flogger's straps drift from the small of Hakkai's back, between his wrists, up to his neck. Just to give him a little feel. Then he held it before Hakkai's face for him to look at.

"I found you a beautiful toy and I expect you to like it. Before I use it, smell it a little. Give it a kiss, maybe taste it. I find nice toys for a boy like you, don't I?"That said, a teeny bit of his mind wondered if he'd get in trouble with the Holy Floating Heads for stealing their card from Sanzo to use on leather toys...eh, screw it."You love it, don't you?"

Goosebumps rose on Hakkai's arms and his legs as Gojyo trailed the soft leather flogger over his back. Straps that were soft as a sakura blossom lightly trailed over Hakkai's back and he couldn't stop a moan from escaping from his lips. The leather tresses seemed to float over his neck and shoulder, kissing his cheek as they landed on the bed beside his head.

"It's beautiful, Master. Thank you for such a wonderful gift."Taking a deep breath, Hakkai closed his eyes as the smell of leather hit his nose again. Why leather was such a turn on for Hakkai, he had no idea. Kissing the leather, Hakkai remembered the day they all went shopping for new clothes.

_It was November and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. None of them had brought any winter clothes for they didn't expect to be gone this long. A huge department store in the middle of the town seemed the best choice to go shopping for anything they needed. Sanzo and Goku had gone to look for clothes for Goku, Sanzo saying his robes would be enough to keep him warm. Hakkai suggested they find long cloaks with hoods for the four of them and Sanzo only nodded, taking off without another word._

_Gojyo went right over to the men's section, looking for pants. Holding up a pair of black jeans, he asked Hakkai if he liked them. Hakkai had nodded, saying they would probably be warmer than his brown pants that he currently wore._

_Truthfully, Hakkai hated the pants Gojyo wore. One couldn't see Gojyo's natural charms, like his firm ass and his long, muscled legs. The jeans would show off those lovely parts so much better. Leaving Gojyo to try on the pants, Hakkai searched for some pants of his own._

_"Oi, Hakkai. Come over here." Gojyo's head peeked over the dressing room door. "How do I look?" He opened the door and Hakkai's mouth dropped in shock._

_He wasn't wearing the black jeans. Instead, a pair of black leather pants encased his lower body. The sleek muscles of his legs moved sensuously under the leather, his bottom cupped lovingly in the leather. The blue vest was gone, as were the arm wraps. In it's place was a deep brown leather jacket, trimmed with fur. His shoulders looked broader and he looked even more dangerous that he already was._

_Hakkai didn't remember much more of that afternoon. He vaguely remembered Sanzo paying for their new purchases and Gojyo tossing his old clothes in the trash bin at the exit of the store. What he did remember was what happened as soon as they had gotten back into their room._

_Gojyo had barely taken off his boots before Hakkai had him pinned up against the door, kissing him. Mumbling about leather and how sexy Gojyo looked in it, Hakkai had almost torn off the button on the pants, hungry for Gojyo's body. They never made it to the bed. Hakkai had fucked Gojyo right up against the door, their cries of passion echoing in the little room._

As Hakkai licked and sucked on the soft leather tresses, he got so hard, his cock throbbing against the bed. All he wanted was for Gojyo to use the flogger on him. He'd beg if he had to.

"Please Master. I love it, I want it, I crave it. I need discipline, Master. Please!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job. Not when I'm here to teach you yours."

One fist supporting him on the bed, Gojyo leaned over Hakkai to trace back down, slipping the tails over his skin more directly now, then on to his ass to move in little circular motions. The straps even drifted down over his sack and the back of his hard, hard cock.

"It's gonna take some work to get the most out of you."

Hakkai looked so delicious this way that Gojyo nearly let loose a groan. How absolutely erotic, with his wrists together, his tummy flat against the bed, and his ass sticking out. Finally, gripping the flogger, he flicked it hard against Hakkai's back. Having tested it himself, and with a better understanding of Hakkai's limits than he liked to let on, Gojyo knew this rate was only the beginning. Another flick, and another. Little sounds escaped Hakkai's throat as Gojyo whipped his back.

"Make as much noise as you like, but don't forget to thank me. I do so damn much for you."

Most people would say Hakkai was one twisted fuck and they would be right. This kind of play wasn't to absolve him from his sins or punishment for failing anyone. Perhaps a few years ago, that would have been the case but not anymore. Now, it was for pure pleasure.

Gojyo swung the flogger and the leather tresses kissed his back. A ragged moan tore from his mouth as another kiss from the flogger rippled over his back. Fat, thick drops of pre-come oozed from Hakkai's cock, snaking down his thigh.

"Yesss." Arching his neck back, brown hair tickling his shoulders, Hakkai hissed out the word. "More, Master!" The way his neck was angled assured Hakkai he would have to have Gojyo massage the kinks out tomorrow but right now, he couldn't care less. The feel of the whip, the sound it made as it whistled through the air, the grunts from Gojyo as he whipped him. Drops of pre-come hit the floor between his knees. Maybe he should have positioned his dick better. Up against his belly, flat on the bed instead of letting it down between his legs. His dick throbbed with each heartbeat, almost painfully but it was too late now.

"Thank you, Master." Another kiss of leather. "Thank you, Master."

The harsh, regular smacks of the flogger slowly moved down Hakkai's back, heading for his ass. Gojyo thought happily to himself that Hakkai would be fun to paddle, too.

"Now. Who are you?"

The flogger didn't cut into Hakkai's skin but it did make his skin hot. Part of him wanted to ask Gojyo to kiss the marks on his back, let his tongue trace over the raised skin. Would Gojyo do it?

"Menial 8, your Slave." What the hell. Go for it. "Master, please kiss me." Chicken, Hakkai scolded himself in his head. What a damn chicken he was. And yet, his heart beat faster in hopes of a more intense punishment.

Damn, he wanted to. "You're out of turn." A horizontal strike, low, across his balls.

"You'll make requests when, and only when, I ask for 'em. Keep it up and you're never getting close to these boots. More lashes at his buttocks. "You want to me to kiss you, hm? I bet you want me to fuck you, too. You fuckin' masochist. You'd like nothing better than to get fucked up the ass by the guy dressed in black leather. "You" _smack_ "love" _smack_ "punishment." _smack_

The teasing was moving Gojyo's treatment of his slave/lover over to the sadistic side, to a point he wasn't entirely sure Hakkai would take. His next words came out in a sensuously low growl.

"Again. What the fuck do you want me to do to you?"

Unless Hakkai got his body under control soon, he was going to come. Moving his hips slightly, his cock brushed against the comforter, the friction turning him on even more. Then, the flogger had come down against his balls. A scream of such intensity built up within him but he managed to contain most of it. The only sound that came from him was a high keening cry.

"For...forgive me, Master." Do it again was what he wanted to scream out but Hakkai stopped himself in time. Images of Gojyo behind him, fucking him until he came hard, his come coating his belly and the comforter, raced through his mind. The feel of that sexy leather jacket scraping against his sore back, leather pants against his bare legs and his toes curled up against those gorgeous fucking boots. It was his fantasy come true. Ever since he had fallen in love with Gojyo, Hakkai had this burning desire to make love to Gojyo, the redhead dressed head to toe in leather.

Another hard kiss from the flogger across his ass and Hakkai cried out. "I want you to kiss me!"

How he did it, he didn't know but Hakkai managed to move off of the bed and stand up. Clumsily, Hakkai turned and faced Gojyo, his face flushed with desire and his heart racing.

Gojyo's eyes were solid ruby, simply cold and hard.

"Here I was thinking I might give you sex...but you got the answer wrong again. Very wrong."

Solemnly stepping to Hakkai's side, he undid the cuffs and handed him the leather pants, which he'd been gradually stripping off as he beat him. Nothing had been worn underneath, leaving no question that he was plenty hard himself.

"Fold these and put them away. Then re-assume position, arms in back once more."

Before Hakkai could move, Gojyo brought the flogger up to his face. Rather than striking him with it, he drove the business end of the handle into Hakkai's cheek, tilting his head slightly back. Drawing himself up, the hanyou looked bigger than he was.

"You have a beautiful voice." With his free hand, he slipped the elastic from his hair, shaking his head so it would once more cover his shoulders. "I'd hate to have to gag you."

A smack with the handle of the flogger, and he let Hakkai loose. Placing his toys on the nightstand and sitting down on the bed, he slid backwards and brought his legs back to a kneel, eyes not leaving his lovely but horribly insubordinate slave.

"Yes, Master." Hakkai took the leather pants and turned around, his back to Gojyo. Bringing the pants up to his face, he took a deep breath. Leather, pre-come and the scent that was so Gojyo, filled his senses. His cock twitched again. Damn Gojyo for denying him a kiss!

A sound of impatience from Gojyo and Hakkai quickly folded the pants. Neatly, he put them in the dresser drawer. Just because he was hard and wanted Gojyo to fuck him until morning was no reason to shove the pants in the drawer. Closing the drawer, Hakkai turned again, meeting Gojyo's eyes. Dark and hungry. A shiver went through him.

Slowly, Hakkai bent over the bed, his arms already behind his back. Each movement designed to seduce Gojyo. With his cock trapped between his belly and the comforter, Hakkai inched up the bed until his nose was almost touching Gojyo's sack. Taking a deep breath, Hakkai couldn't stop himself from taking just one little lick.

Gojyo smiled at the little shock of sensation from that lick as he bound Hakkai's wrists once more. "Hungry, hm? Shoulda thought of that before you got uppity."

The bed was wide enough for Gojyo to crawl back on his knees, then kneel down with his legs spread. Looking down to his cock, he ran two fingers over the slit, coating them with glistening pre-come, then stared at his fingers as if unsure what it was. He then looked back up to Hakkai.

"Can you see...what you've done to me, Eight? I'm leaking."

Gojyo leaned forward and offered those two fingers to Hakkai to sniff. They hovered by his lips, but when Hakkai tried to lick them, they were gone. "You expect a lot for one who resists me so much." Sitting back, the hanyou licked his fingertips off himself. "Didn't you know letting me break you would be its own reward?"

Hakkai's eyes were so wide. Wide, hungry, and pained.

"Now watch, and maybe you'll learn a little something about respecting your own role." First, Gojyo's left hand opened wide, and he let the fingertips ghost over the top of his cock for Hakkai to see. "Can you believe...how hard I am?" Letting out a hungry groan, he wrapped both hands around his cock and thrust into them, hips canting up and away from his ankles. Then, shifting the shaft to his left hand, he rubbed slowly and deliberately at the head with three fingertips so that Hakkai could take in just what he was doing.

"This feels...anh...really good." His eyes wanted to close, but he kept them open, fixated on the naked and restrained Hakkai and the reaction from him.

It took all of Hakkai's control not to crawl on the bed and suck Gojyo's cock. No, he wanted Gojyo's cock buried deep within him. Gojyo behind him, still wearing that jacket as he pounded into him. Gojyo's breath in his ear, Gojyo's hands on his body. Hakkai shuddered as he fought to control himself. His green eyes watched every move from Gojyo.

"I...I am at your service, Master Gojyo."

"Good, 'cause this could be tough for you."

The room became unclear, waterlike, as Gojyo sped up his movements, leaving it to his right hand while his left hand supported him on the bed. A part of him felt almost guilty for doing this to Hakkai, but he knew it would be better in the end.

"Your job is to watch me. Stay still, more or less, until I tell you. Don't you dare sit up or remove those cuffs. Not unless you want to be discarded like the first seven." Smiling inwardly, Gojyo settled on a twist to the scene. This one would serve to both frustrate Hakkai and stroke one of his own kinks.

Tell me a story. Tell me--ghh--anything you want, and I won't punish you.

Gojyo leaned forwards, letting the tips of his hair brush Hakkai's face, and smiling at the love he felt for this man. When Hakkai had first told him about wanting to be dominated and manipulated, Gojyo's first thought was that he'd have to be something he wasn't. Throwing on a little leather, though, and taking hold of the deeper part of himself that liked to make Hakkai cum too late or too early...it was damn fun.

"I want...to hear your voice, Number Eight." A little shallow gasp, and Gojyo slowed down again. His vision stabilized, for the most part, as he jacked off hard just inches from a man dying to have him.

A story? How the hell was he supposed to even think, let alone tell a coherent story? Oh fuck. Those noises Gojyo was making. Hakkai moved his hips, rubbing his cock against the bedding. It wasn't enough friction and it just frustrated him.

"A story, Master? Yes, Master. I hope it is to your liking."

Now, all he had to do was think of something. Gojyo actually was doing him a favor of sorts. While Hakkai's mind was focusing on the tale, his body would calm down. What should he tell Gojyo?

"Once upon a time." No, not a fairy tale. That's not what he was going for."Please forgive me, Master. If I may, I will start over. Hakkai shifted his position a bit, making himself a little more comfortable and then he started his tale.

"No matter how he tried, the brunet couldn't stop himself from falling in love with the man. They were best friends and roommates but the brunet suddenly wanted more from the redhead but was too afraid to tell him what was in his heart. The other man might reject him."

"Many nights, the brunet slept beside the red haired man, his body hungry for the man. For you see, the red haired man liked to touch the brunet in his sleep. It wasn't a sexual touch, oh no, but rather, the redhead liked to curl his body around the brunet's. It was a warm touch, a loving touch, a comforting touch and the brunet grew accustomed to being held in such a manner. In fact, the brunet began looking forward to bedtime just so he could be wrapped in those strong arms."

"Days went by and the two men became the best of friends. Neither of them talked about what happened during the night as they were too busy collecting stolen treasures for their extremely cranky blond boss. He was a real bastard, you see."

Hakkai grinned as Gojyo let out a snort of laughter at the mention of Sanzo.

"Some nights, the brunet would watch the redhead sleep. He began to understand how much this man meant to him and it wasn't just his friendship he wanted. No, he wanted his love and to be loved in return. Finally, the night came that changed their relationship."

"It had been a hot day and the redhead had come in from outside, his shirt off and his body wet. He had been put to the task of weeding the small garden and he had rinsed off before coming into the house. The brunet couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead as he drank a cold beer, trying to cool himself off."

"The redhead's body gleamed with sweat and water from the outside hose and the brunet wanted to touch him. His hands itched to run over all that bare skin and he wondered what the red haired man would do if he suddenly reached out and touched him. The brunet never got his chance for the redhead touched him first."

'How's your scar?'

'It's doing quite well. I barely notice it and it only hurts a little on rainy days.'

'Can I see it?'

"The redhead didn't wait for permission from the brunet, he just went ahead and lifted the brunet's shirt and knelt down to look at the scar. It was the touch the brunet had been craving for so long. Calloused fingertips ghosted over the brunet's skin and the redhead got so close to the brunet's belly, he could feel the hot breath of the one he loved."

'You're hard.'

'Yes.'

"The brunet was mortified to know that his best friend in the world had found out his secret. Just when he was going to move away from the redhead, the redhead's hand cupped his arousal in one hand, massaging the brunet's cock through his pants, kissing the jagged scar with his hot mouth."

"Should I go on, Master?"

"Fuck yeah."

What a beautiful way to confess, the thought: with your own body, so close to the one you love but thought you'd never have. Hakkai's bit of wriggling didn't escape Gojyo's attention, and it was turning him on more. He palmed his head, pre-come slicking the surface of his hand.

"Your words serve you well, Eight."

Hungry emerald eyes watched Gojyo stroke himself. He still wished it was his mouth on Gojyo's cock, sucking so hard, playing with his balls and hearing those moans that Hakkai knew he caused. Canting his hips a bit, Hakkai rubbed his cock against the bedding a little harder than before.

"It was the very moment the brunet feared more than anything in his life." Hakkai craned his head up to meet Gojyo's eyes. "What if he lost the most important person in his life? What if the redhead didn't love the brunet? What if the redhead tossed him out of the house? What if all the red haired man wanted from the brunet was just a body to slake his lust on?"

To Hakkai's surprise, tears filled his eyes as those memories flooded back to him. That few minutes before Gojyo had kissed him and told him to stay and never leave him. Those precious seconds of the first time their mouths met. How Hakkai cried and Gojyo panicked, Hakkai insisting they were happy tears , Gojyo thinking he'd said something to upset Hakkai.

A silence filled the room before Hakkai spoke again. "Shall I go on, Master Gojyo?"

"By all means, continue. A story of longing should be right for a night like this."

Sitting up, then leaning forward, Gojyo reached for the lube on the nightstand. This bottle was cucumber-flavored, good for a more serious night of passion. Immediately he regretted not thinking his motion through when he felt Hakkai's mouth on his cock, and he let out a little whine as he picked up the bottle. Shuddering as the taste of pre-come hit his tongue, Hakkai sucked harder, hoping that Gojyo was done torturing him. Since he'd left the flogger right there next to it, Gojyo picked it up and thwacked the leather tails one more time against Hakkai's back as he sat down. A hard kiss of leather tresses made him gasp and Gojyo pulled away from him. Frustrated beyond measure, Hakkai shoved his face in the bedding, letting out a small scream.

"Focus on your task. You can't very well tell me a story if you're sucking me off." He squirted some lube onto his fingers and spread it over his cock, letting out a thick breath as the cool fluid met hot and hard flesh.

"As you wish, Master Gojyo." Hakkai did let out a small smile as he said those words. They had watched a movie once where the male character told the female that he loved her by responding to everything she'd said with "as you wish." That night, in bed, Hakkai said those words to Gojyo, making the hanyou blush and they had spent the entire night wrapped in each other's arms.

"The brunet held his breath as he waited for the handsome redhead to make another move." 'Stay with me. Don't leave me again.' "The words came out in a broken whisper and the brunet knew that the attraction and love wasn't one sided."

'Yes.' "The brunet's hand softly caressed the twin scars on the left cheek of the redhead. Hesitating only for a few seconds, the brunet kissed those wicked scars. He knew he loved this man with all his heart and it would take heaven and earth to make him move from his side."

"There have only been one or two perfect kisses in the history of the world. This one, between the brunet and the redhead, surpassed them all. Soft and gentle, the brunet poured every ounce of love he had into the kiss, his heart thrilling as the redhead took him into those strong arms."

"Those arms that had carried him when he couldn't walk, held him while he writhed in pain while the brunet was healing and protected him when a monk had come to collect him for his crimes. When those arms wrapped themselves around the brunet's waist, the redhead's fingers digging into his sides, the brunet thought he might die from sheer happiness."

'I love you.' "Each time the brunet said those words, he kissed the redheaded man again." 'I love you.' "A kiss on the mouth." 'I love you.' "A kiss on the nose." 'I love you.' "A kiss under the earlobe."

Hips thrusting, his cock weeping, Hakkai moaned out the words as he jerked himself off as best he could. But it wasn't enough. He needed Gojyo. He needed Gojyo inside him, even if was nothing more than a finger or two. Or maybe a toy that Gojyo had bought today.

"Master, please forgive me for this act of insolence." His eyes clashed with Gojyo's. "I need to be fucked."

Gojyo's hands were moving quickly now, the fingers of his left slipping into his ass. He barely focused on Hakkai's voice at that stage, his breaths becoming quick and rough, but more or less picked up on Hakkai's request. He found himself gritting his teeth as he tried to speak.

"Shut...up. You'll...get...to...soon...enough."

Fingers clenching up around his cock, he forced himself to complete the process. "Ha...Hakkai." He was too close to realize that he was using his lover's real name. "I'm...so...nguh--"

Panting heavily, Gojyo curled up and lowered his head so that his hair would once more brush Hakkai's neck. His right hand dug into his ass, trying to stretch himself, while his left squeezed and stroked and angled his cock towards Hakkai. A terrific, wordless moan came out as his whole body tensed, shivering with the effort, and foamy white cum sprayed over his slave's face.

"You all right down there, Eight?"

Hot, creamy cum missed his mouth by inches and no matter how Hakkai tried, he couldn't get his tongue stretched far enough to reach out and lick it. Something snapped deep within Hakkai. He wanted more punishment and he was willing to push Gojyo almost to the edge of his limits to get it.

Awkwardly, Hakkai stood up, his face level with Gojyo's. He stared into Gojyo's eyes, calculating how he would do this and still be able to make an escape. Gojyo stared back, a satisfied smile on his handsome face. Cum dripped down Hakkai's cheek and landed on his chest. It was now or never.

Hakkai leaned forward and kissed Gojyo hard on the mouth. Forcing his tongue past Gojyo's lips, Hakkai met Gojyo's tongue with his own and stroked it hard and fast. Before Gojyo could react, Hakkai broke off the kiss and turned and ran to the door.

Too bad that Hakkai had forgotten Gojyo closed the door and locked it with a deadbolt. Whipping around, Hakkai began to fumble with the doorknob.

Lightly stunned by the daring of their steamy kiss, but overall impressed with the combination of gall and panic in Hakkai, Gojyo coolly laid forward on his stomach to observe. He didn't even feel the need to discipline; this sight was too entertaining. His tone was no longer quite as fierce, but simply playful now.

"Really, now. It'll be easier for me to get the cuffs off than for you, but hey." He wiggled his eyebrows. "If you're leaving the room anyway, naked and with a dripping hard-on like that, couldja get a couple cups of coffee from the machine downstairs? I was gonna ask you for some, and since you're on your way out…"

Fucking doorknob! Hakkai fumbled with the damn thing again. "Shut up!" Gojyo's words finally pierced his brain. They were at an inn. How could he have forgotten that important fact?

Walking back to the bed, Hakkai glared at Gojyo. "Let me out of these cuffs. Now!"

Hakkai was truly becoming disobedient, but he hadn't used the safe word, so Gojyo knew he was willing to keep the scene together to some extent. Ahh, it was Hakkai's first time submitting and all...

"Eight, I have no time for a slave who won't submit. You have nearly all it takes: looks, brains, kinks, and even creativity. But when you begged your man to dominate you..." Gojyo's voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "I don't think you even knew what you were talkin' about."

Gojyo slid off the bed and stood up beside Hakkai, then turned him around to gently undo the bands on his wrists.

"I have one last demand of you: get dressed, go downstairs, and get me two cups of coffee. You're not allowed to cum, either with my help or without. As far as I'm concerned, this night is over." He ghosted close behind Hakkai, not pressing up against his naked body, but feeling the warmth that rolled off of his skin. The last couple of sentences were growled into Hakkai's ear. "You will see me again, Eight. Until then, think on anything you might've learned, and I'll be watching you to know when the time's right."

Gojyo sat back on the bed once more, confident in all of his being that no amount of insubordinate lust could make Hakkai so much as touch his master once more without his express permission.

"Thank you, Master." Hakkai all but spit out the words. Frustration had built up in his body to a degree where he almost couldn't take it...almost. With Gojyo watching his every move, Hakkai put on his clothes, wincing as his hard on was trapped in his pants. One last look at Gojyo's smirking face and Hakkai was out the door, wanting to slam the door but determined to obey Gojyo.

The hot drink machine was in a secluded corner on the first floor of the inn. No sounds coming from any of the rooms and Hakkai's hand went to the front of his pants. Backing up against the wall, he began stroking his cock through his pants. Gods, he was so turned on. Eyes fluttering shut, breathing becoming harsher, Hakkai unzipped his jeans. So hard, he was so hard and turned on. His nipples were erect and brushing against the fabric of his shirt. In his mind, he could again see Gojyo's face as he came all over Hakkai's face. Shoving his hand under his boxers, Hakkai hissed as his hand wrapped around his aching cock.

A door opened and slammed shut somewhere down the hallway. Quick as he could, without catching his cock in his zipper, Hakkai righted his clothes, cursing the unseen person coming his way.

Money made a clinking sound as Hakkai put it in the machine and selected the coffee that Gojyo liked. The second can of coffee soon joined the first one and Hakkai nodded, a tight smile on his face, at the woman who was waiting for her turn on the machine.

Returning to the room, Hakkai handed both drinks to Gojyo, earning a smile from the red head. Ignoring him, Hakkai got undressed and put on his sleep pants and climbed into the king sized bed they would be sharing for the night. How he was going to go to sleep with a raging hard on, he had no idea but he tried to shut down his mind and go to sleep. Tears of frustration wet his pillow as he lay there, disgusted with himself for being so disobedient. If he had just submitted to Gojyo, he would be laying in the comfort of his lover's arms instead of laying here alone.

It was going to be a long night.

"What, you want me to drink all this by myself? Don't go to sleep yet, dork."

Gojyo, the regular Gojyo, stood over Hakkai with the two cans of coffee and a bag of chocolate biscotti, wearing pajama pants and an undershirt and looking more than a little miffed.

"Oi. Now that your master's gone, I thought we could split those cookies I bought. You like this kind, right?"

There were days that Gojyo seemed to get on his last nerve. Using a can for an ashtray was the normal way Gojyo pissed off Hakkai or the hours and hours he and Goku argued in the back of Jeep was another way. But, this. Acting like nothing odd had happened between them. Like Gojyo hadn't just cum on his face and denied Hakkai to cum.

He's got to be kidding, Hakkai thought. One look at Gojyo's face and Hakkai felt as if he was looking at a totally different man. This was Gojyo, his best friend, his lover and the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sighing, Hakkai sat up and took a can of coffee and a few biscotti.

"Thank you, Gojyo. I am rather hungry. That diner we stopped at for dinner did have the most disgusting food. Goku only ate 6 entrees rather than his normal amount."

Hakkai munched on the biscotti and then pat the bed. He was still hard and maybe if he played his cards right, he could somehow convince Gojyo to let him cum.

"Geh, I know. That burger I had wasn't medium-anything." Gojyo climbed up on the bed with his can of coffee and dipped into the biscotti bag himself, leaning on Hakkai and putting one arm around his waist. "If we keep trying to eat at shit places like that, I'll get too thin and my modeling career will be ruined."

It made him smile to think what images that would make in his lover's head. Hakkai tended to think even more visually than he did, not only laboring to keep every place they stayed at spic and span, but even commenting on his fellow travelers' choice of clothing quite a bit, especially Gojyo's. This trait, in fact, had turned out useful while picking out pieces for his dominatrix costume, but in the end, Gojyo had never really found anything to suit Hakkai. All the "pet wear" for sale was either too butch or just looked painful.

"You are losin' weight fast there, man." He touched Hakkai's stomach. "I know you don't like to eat that much, but if you wind up anemic or something I'll have to kick your ass."

Inhaling sharply as Gojyo's fingers touched his belly, Hakkai almost choked on a biscotti. Coughing like mad, Hakkai not only spit out chunks of biscotti on the comforter but his back was throbbing all over again as Gojyo tried to help him breathe by pounding on his back. Maybe if he drank something.

"Hot!" Hakkai gulped down the coffee, trying to ignore the way it burned as he swallowed. Slamming the can of coffee down on the nightstand, Hakkai leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom, turned on the cold water and stuck his mouth right against the faucet. Drinking as fast as he could, Hakkai wished the water was much colder so it would numb his mouth and throat.

"That's a little better, I suppose. Gojyo, did you happen to fill the ice bucket? If not, would you do that for me, please?" Getting back in bed, Hakkai didn't look at Gojyo while he talked. He was too busy fussing with the covers. After all, Gojyo might complain about being the errand boy but he normally did what he was asked to do.

"All right. As long as you're breathing all right, yeah?"

Hakkai nodded. Picking up the ice bucket, a hand towel, and the key, Gojyo slipped out the door, looking back to Hakkai one last time before it shut. The hall of the hotel felt unreal at this hour, empty and soundless, and furthermore...

"Elevator's out. Nice. Why didn't Hakkai mention this?" With an annoyed smirk, he retraced his steps, heading all the way back down the hall to the stairs.

"I'm never making it through tonight. He's torturing me, I just know it and he's probably loving every minute of it." Covering his face with his hands, Hakkai felt like crying in frustration.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do about his hard on. Wait. Maybe there was. Laying back in the bed, Hakkai cupped his cock, using the light friction of his sleep pants to keep quiet. It felt so good to touch himself again. A few more strokes and then Hakkai gave up and shoved his pants down, exposing his cock and balls. Gasping as the air hit his heated member, Hakkai started pumping in earnest, smearing the pre-come around the head with one hand and playing with his balls with his other hand.

He still had enough sense to listen for Gojyo but Hakkai was quickly losing focus, concentrating on coming quickly. Hissing as a jolt of pleasure went through him, Hakkai closed his eyes and only focused on the sensations that were pouring through his body.

A few more strokes, fast and furious and Hakkai was coming. Warm cum spilled over his belly and scar and behind his closed eyes, he saw nothing but bright white lights. Gasping, he slowly came down, his scattered thoughts becoming focused again. Taking a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart, Hakkai got out of bed, his legs shaky and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Now, things would be perfect if Gojyo never questioned why he wasn't hard anymore. It shouldn't be that difficult to hide that fact from Gojyo, should it?

Gojyo opens the door and wanders in, his face unreadable.

"Would you believe? There was this notice on the door of the elevator that it was out of service. Then the ice machine on the first floor didn't work, so I walked all the way up to the top. I'm beat." He plops down on the bed with the ice bucket and sniffs the air."Did you just use cleaning stuff in here? Smells like chlorine." _Hah. So he did it after all._

"Yes, well, the shower was simply disgraceful and I couldn't bear the thought of you taking a shower in such filth." So far so good. Gojyo seemed to believe Hakkai's explanation for the smell of cleaning solution. "Come on in and join me. We can finish our coffee and have more biscotti." Hakkai smiled, the picture of pure innocence.

"You coulda just called Housekeeping to clean it in the morning. You do too much, baby." A kiss on the cheek and Hakkai was leaning into Gojyo's touch.

"I think one more biscotti'll do it for me." Gojyo holds up the ice bucket. "Did you want water or somethin'?"

Hakkai reached out and grabbed Gojyo's arm. Hand over hand, Hakkai pulled Gojyo closer until their mouths were a hare's breath away. "You know I'd do anything for you." Perfect. He doesn't suspect a thing. "Forget about the ice for a moment. How about a proper kiss?"

"How about it?" Gojyo leaned over and kissed Hakkai. Angling his mouth over, his tongue teased at Hakkai's lips for entrance, and once in he leaned over Hakkai, crawling up on his knees. That was when his left knee just happened to slip between Hakkai's legs and up against his cock.

"Don't tell me you're soft already."

"Oh, that. It's probably due to the fact that I burned my mouth on the hot coffee. Hakkai pretended to think a bit. "I'm sure I wasn't hard when you left the room."

Since he had orgasmed, Hakkai could put his all into the kiss. Kissing Gojyo was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with Kanan. Kanan's kisses were nice, very nice but Gojyo's kisses were exquisite.

"I love you, Gojyo. Why don't you lay down beside me?" He runs hands under Gojyo's shirt, over his ribs and lightly pinches Gojyo's nipples. "While the coffee and biscotti took away my physical hunger, it didn't take away the hunger I have for your sexy body."

Another kiss and Hakkai moaned into Gojyo's mouth. This was working out better than he could ever hope. Gojyo didn't suspect a thing and Hakkai was sure that once they started really touching each other, Gojyo would forget what he told him earlier before he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Eat me up too fast and you could get sick." Another kiss, and another, mouths angling for the best possible position." I love you too. There's nothing and no one I could love as much as you."

This was a choice Gojyo wasn't sure he could even make: sex, or dominance? True, it was initially Hakkai's idea, but...the kappa gave a shiver as he remembered the rest of the toys he had, unpacked but sitting still in their box. The next time they were together, he wanted to frustrate Hakkai, make him beg for mercy but never disobey. It wasn't that he was bored with their more regular trysts, not in the least, but he wanted so much to feel this man submit. He wanted the very thought of being dominated to make Hakkai NEED to send him for ice, to make him obsess until at last they were together, when Master would award obedience with pets, kisses, and sex. Gojyo had pretty much considered himself open to any kink, but the path of domination was the one that drew him on.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth now, baby. Running up and down all those stairs to get you ice really took it outta me. It's chilly tonight, so you better keep me warm." Caressing Hakkai's face one more time, he then sat up and slouched off for the bathroom. He could feel Hakkai's eyes on him as he moved and felt a little out of line himself, but he was damn proud of it.

The way Gojyo walked was just one of the turn ons for Hakkai. Graceful, even when he was tromping through woods, complaining about this and that, the man practically oozed sensuality. Scooting down, settling under the warm covers, Hakkai waited for Gojyo to finish his nightly ritual.

It wasn't that he hated how this afternoon had turned out but he was still rather upset with himself that he couldn't totally submit to Gojyo. After all, he was the one who suggested that he was curious how it would be to be totally submissive to Gojyo. Fussing with the covers, getting them just right, Hakkai shrugged. Their sex play tonight was probably just a one time occurrence. It's not like Gojyo had gone out and bought a lot of toys or anything.

A huge yawn threatened to split Hakkai's face. By jacking off, he'd released most of the tension built up in his body and now, he was ready for sleep. A night cuddling with Gojyo was just what he wanted.

Once done brushing his teeth, Gojyo switched off light after light until only the one above their headboard remained. Hakkai was lying sideways and watching him, a smile and a shine of love in those sleepy green eyes, and it made the kappa pause for a moment before kneeling onto the bed and turning off the light. Once the room was dark, he immediately reached for his lover, ready to be wrapped up in those strong arms that could purify any doubt or bad memory that should mar his heart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gojyo. Now, stop fooling around and come to bed." Hakkai smiled. "Your side of the bed is getting cold."

Gojyo purred in his ear. "It's not that cold." He tackles Hakkai in the dark.

"Oh!" He writhes under Gojyo's body. "Now, that's what I'm talking about. Mmm, you smell so good."

"So goddamn cute. I think I'll keep you." A deep, soft goodnight kiss on Hakkai's mouth.

All was right in Hakkai's world as he kissed Gojyo back. It seemed that Gojyo wouldn't be upset with him after all. Although, Hakkai still thought about how much more exciting it would have been if he'd just followed the rules. He'd have to work on that control issue and learn to give up some control.

Not even really thinking, Hakkai answered Gojyo. "Oh, I'm yours alright. You can tie me up and put a collar on me that says I belong to you." Another breathless kiss between them.

"Just wait 'till you try it on, baby." Gojyo hadn't really thought through his response either otherwise he never would have hinted at more of the toys in the black shopping bag.

Hakkai pulled away from Gojyo. "Wait. Try what on?"

"Ssssh. It's late." Another soft kiss, silencing Hakkai for the moment.

Hakkai settled down next to Gojyo, his head on his shoulder. "Good night, Gojyo. I love you."

Hakkai was soon asleep, Gojyo's promise that he made earlier totally pushed out of his mind. Little did Hakkai know that his master would soon call on him again...and his final act of disobedience that evening had not escaped Master's attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Minekura Kazuya.**

Stretching in bed, Hakkai smiled as he thought about how nice it would be to use that shower with Gojyo. He rolled over and spied a note and a bottle of something on the nightstand.

_Dear Menial 8,_

_"Menial 8"...hmm. That has a strange sound to it. I should come up with something else. Better yet, I could just make you come up with something better. But I digress._

_At 9:15 PM tonight, knock on the door to our room. I will be waiting for you and I'll direct things from there._

_Up until 9:15, find some other way to entertain yourself outside of our room, as I'm not impressed by early bird slaves. Hopefully you won't choose to "entertain" yourself the same way you did directly following our last meeting._

_You are in no position to let me down, 8._

_Master Gojyo_

Oh no. He knew! Hakkai's hands shook as he dropped the note on the floor. In a daze, Hakkai got out of bed and went into the bathroom. As he showered, he couldn't help but wonder what Gojyo had in mind for him tonight. Hakkai quickly finished up his shower and got dressed and left the room.

Gojyo stopped short as his path nearly intersected Hakkai's, his eyes wide in mildly startled. He was carrying a tray of breakfast items.

"So you're finally up, baby. 'Morning."

"G...good morning, Gojyo. You're certainly up early."

Hakkai's fingers nervously toyed with a frayed edge of his scarf. What would Gojyo say about the note? Should he bring up the note or should he wait for Gojyo to bring up the subject?

"You brought me breakfast?"

Judging by Hakkai's reaction...oh yes, he'd read the note.

"Nahh, I was gonna eat all this while I watched you sleep. Of course I brought you breakfast. The monk took his monkey out to eat. Said it was to get Goku to shut up, but you and I know that's not gonna last."

Hakkai laughed but it came out strained and sharp.

"Yes, that's Goku. You know how he is." Of course Gojyo knows how Goku is. Get a grip. Act normally for goodness sakes.

"Let's eat before breakfast gets cold. Hakkai opened the door and held it for Gojyo. Gojyo meanders in the door to place breakfast on the table.

"I'm guessing you slept well after last night. You sure sounded happy."

A bright flush covered Hakkai's face. He puttered around the room, trying not to look Gojyo in the eye. "Really?" His voice came out in a high squeak and he cleared his throat. "I hope I didn't disturb you last night. I could have sworn I was tossing and turning all night long."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You've got a pretty voice for a guy."

Casually spreading cream cheese over an open bagel, not looking up at Hakkai, Gojyo smiled brightly.

Hakkai smiled back at Gojyo. Maybe Gojyo was just fooling around this morning with that note.

"After breakfast, I need to head out and get some supplies. We're almost out of shampoo, soap and I've got to stock up on canned food. According to the map, we're coming up on a large forest and it may take us a few days to get through it. Did you want to accompany me or did you have other plans for the day?"

"You can take me to the store, but you can't stop me from complainin' about it." He winked at Hakkai, causing the emerald eyed man to blush a little bit. It didn't matter how big or small the gesture was, Gojyo knew how to flirt well.

"Nah, I'll come peacefully. Got no one else to bug today."

One last sip of tea. "Oh, so I'm only good enough to tag along after if you don't have plans to bug Goku? Hakkai laughs softly. "I suppose I'll have to take whatever I can get." Gojyo slyly grinned at Hakkai and the brunet wished with all his heart he knew what was going on in that devious mind of his.

Some time later, they were at the store shopping for foods.

"Think this's enough chili?" Gojyo dumps a ton of chili cans into the cart, making Hakkai wince at his choice of rood. "I so don't wanna have to fight over the chili like last time."

"You're sleeping with Goku the night both of you eat all that chilli." They head over to the next aisle. "Ah, fruit. This is a much more nutritious choice than all that chilli. Starts putting cans into the cart, mentally checking off a list in his head. "Oranges, pears, peaches, pineapple..."

"Nah, I learned my lesson last time. This's the all-meat kind."

A sweet, childish look of excitement glows on Gojyo's face.

"Heyyy...they have fruit in Jello now??" Gojyo picks one of each flavor and tosses them in the cart.

Hakkai laughed at the expression on Gojyo's face. If he closed his eyes, Hakkai could almost imagine they were done with this journey and he and Gojyo were back home and it was just the two of them once again.

"Come on, I don't want to spend my entire food budget on Jello. We need healthy things as well. Plus, I want to hit the bakery and get some fresh bread. It should keep for a day or two on the road."

As Hakkai paid for the groceries, Gojyo watched him from behind. He'd calmed somewhat since that morning. Maybe he hadn't...? No, he'd definitely found the note. Before he knew it, the kappa was zoning out as they left the store and headed down the street to the bakery. He wasn't 100% confident in himself, which hardly befit a dom.

"After we buy bread, I'd like to head back to the inn." Gojyo hadn't mentioned anything about the note he'd left on the nightstand this morning and while Hakkai knew Gojyo had something planned, he had no idea what it was. A thrill shot through Hakkai as he thought of something that might make Gojyo tip his hand. Hakkai paid for their purchases with Sanzo's gold card and they left the store.

"Oh, look. There's a nice bench down that alley. I'd like to sit and chat for a few moments, if you don't mind."

Hakkai looked sideways at Gojyo, his eyes gleaming in the light of the cloudy afternoon. He headed down the alleyway, sure that Gojyo would follow him. The moment they sat, Gojyo put his arm around Hakkai. It was an automatic gesture by now, one he'd used well before the two of them had become lovers. Sometimes Hakkai needs that arm, Gojyo thought, just to keep him together. The first time he heard himself think that, it had come to him as an excuse.

"Anything you wanna chat about while we're back here?"

Hakkai melted into Gojyo's side. Long before they'd become lovers, Hakkai realized just how much he wanted...no, needed Gojyo near him, touching him. "I wanted to do this." Cupping Gojyo's cheek, Hakkai pulled the redhead to him, teasing his mouth with little nips and licks. "Gods, I love you."

Gojyo gave chase, moving and turning to angle over Hakkai's retreating mouth. Finally, when they couldn't move any further, he went in for the kill and caught his lover's lips in a light but deep kiss, gently slipping the tip of his tongue in for a taste.

"It's about time we had this conversation, hm?"

Hakkai couldn't ever get enough of this. Moaning, he opened his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue tease Gojyo's. Letting go of the handles of the bags, the bags fell to the pavement but for once, Hakkai couldn't care less. Time stopped in that alleyway as they kissed.

"I knew you wouldn't be upset once you found out what I did last night. You left me in such a state that I almost jacked off when I went to get the coffee but a woman came along, interrupting me." Forgetting where they were, Hakkai once again claimed Gojyo's mouth, sure of himself once again.

"I never said I wasn't mad." With a sudden break in their kiss, Gojyo sunk to nip at Hakkai's throat, where he could immediately pick up the sudden spike in heartbeat. "Jerkin' off in the hall? You poor bastard." He kissed Hakkai gently as he bit down, right over a pounding artery, absorbing the pulse through his teeth.

"Yes, oh, Gojyo. More." Hakkai pulled Gojyo's head closer, his body reacting to the bite. The first time Gojyo had marked him, Hakkai thought he would never be able to breathe properly again. The pain mixed with pleasure was so intense, Hakkai began to crave the roughness that only Gojyo could give him. "You were wearing leather with those "fuck me" boots on. What was I supposed to do?" His cock was straining at his pants, making Hakkai glad that his tunic covered the front of his pants. Even though they were somewhat out in the open where anyone could see them if they'd walked by, Hakkai couldn't stop touching Gojyo or stop himself from confessing his disobedient actions from last night.

"Seriously, Gojyo. Admit you weren't mad that I pleasured myself after you left to get ice last night." Shifting his body, he shoved his hands under Gojyo's shirt, lightly raking his nails down Gojyo's lower back. If Gojyo kept this up, Hakkai would be pleading with him to take him up against the wall, right here, right now.

The pace of Hakkai's breath had upped to an aroused sound, one Gojyo had learned to recognize ages ago. A bite from a lover did things to the kappa, but that was absolutely nothing like what they did to Hakkai. He held the man's throat gently in his fingertips, almost turning it over as his lips ghosted over, searching for the perfect place to bite down. There? No...perhaps?

"Reminding me is only going to hurt your case, Eight. I'm still disappointed in you."

There. Gojyo's lower teeth scraped against Hakkai's collarbone as he bit low, at the base of his throat. His tongue loved that surface, and pressed into it as if he were dying to take in that flavor of skin just once more.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh!!" Hakkai's moans echoed off the walls of the empty alleyway. He was panting, each breath louder and louder. They were in public but just enough off the main street that no one could see them...maybe...probably. With Gojyo's mouth still attached to his throat, Hakkai's body shook, the pleasure so intense he thought he might die from it.

"Take me back to the inn." He was babbling now. "I don't want to wait for tonight. I'm so hard, Gojyo. I want you now." Rolling his head slightly, he noticed a bench deep in the shadows. "Let's go down there. No one will see us. We can move the bench so it's facing the wall." He squeezed Gojyo's cock through his pants. "You can fuck my mouth."

Each word from Hakkai caused another twinge in Gojyo's cock, but he'd been pretty much in control up until he went for it, squeezing him. That hand was one of his worst weaknesses, and the times he'd been on bottom he'd pleaded with Hakkai to wrap that hand tighter around his cock, just making it that little bit harder to cum.

"Not enough." He pulled Hakkai closer, holding him tighter as he squirmed. On the inside, Gojyo was doing the same. It felt shameful, how much he craved this man. "Straddle me. Here or at the inn, I don't care. I gotta hold you." Each sentence was punctuated with a quick kiss, not really deep or thought out, but hungry as anything.

Hakkai had never moved so fast in his life as he did when Gojyo commanded him to straddle his lap. With one leg on either side of Gojyo, Hakkai sat down hard, grinding his cock against Gojyo's.

"I love you, I need you, never leave me, stay with me forever." In the rational part of his mind, Hakkai knew Gojyo couldn't make the promise to stay with him forever. Who knew what would happen on this journey? One slip, one mistake and either of them could be gone. All those thoughts were driven out of Hakkai's mind as Gojyo canted his hips up.

"I've never had sex in public." His hands trembling, Hakkai undid the laces on his tunic, baring more of his throat for Gojyo's mouth. "I've fantasized about it though. You and I, finding a small corner in a club, the pounding beat drowning out our voices, the darkness hiding our bodies. You behind me, me facing a wall as you enter me." His mouth came crashing down on Gojyo's, his tongue thrusting in time with the movement of his hips. Faster now, moving against Gojyo as if his fantasy would come true in this darkened alley.

How did it happen so fast? Suddenly the groceries and their responsibilities had all but disappeared, leaving only their ghostly images at the edges of Gojyo's vision. Even the cool breeze and hard bench beneath him did nothing to sway him, as he was fixed completely on Hakkai, whose tongue was dipping deeply into his mouth to feel everything in. Taking his lover's hands, Gojyo guided them up to hold his face, those graceful fingers tracing over his scars. A slight loss of balance and Hakkai sat up quickly, and the kappa wasted no time in taking that chance to cup his ass and squeeze, fingertips dancing dangerously in between his legs.

Sex in an alleyway...it felt so much more real and so much less at the same time. More because the air moved around him, and he could see the sky between the buildings. Less because it was such a fantastic moment.

"Why don't we take this someplace a little more shadowy?"

Dodging their next kiss, he pointed out an alcove in one of the buildings, over by the vents. It was better hidden than the bench, which was visible from the street at some angles, and a twinge went right through him when he thought of screwing Hakkai against cool brick...

"We can make your fantasy real, baby."

Squeezing Hakkai's ass again, he pulled his hips forward, driving that erection right up against his solar plexus.

"I thought you'd never ask." One last hot kiss and Hakkai was climbing off of Gojyo's lap. Amazingly, he still had the presence of mind to move the bags of groceries to the back of alley.

"I never mentioned this fantasy before." Hakkai took Gojyo's hands in his and started walking backwards, towards the secluded alcove. "The thrill of being caught excites me. Knowing if someone comes along, they'll see that I belong to you. Our bodies so close together, nothing could come between us. My legs wrapped around you, the rough bricks scratching my back as you pound into me over and over."

Hakkai's back hit the wall. "Or, if you'd rather, me facing the wall as if you've been watching me for a long time and you've finally captured me. You pin me against the wall, your hands holding my wrists so I can't get away from you." A deep shudder goes through Hakkai. "It's my own domination fantasy."

Gripping Hakkai's shoulders, Gojyo shoved him harder against the wall.

"You talk a lot."

A forceful kiss, and the healer's hands were all over him. This gave Gojyo the chance to feel around under Hakkai's tunic for the button of his pants, and as soon as he'd located it, the khakis were unzipped and the kappa's fingers were forcefully massaging his lover's manhood. Gods, Hakkai could get hard fast. He'd initially seemed on the outside like the kind of guy who'd be more stop than go, but even Gojyo couldn't predict all of his moods, and the challenge of understanding just turned him on more. Under his breath, he began to murmur every bit of something that came into his head.

"Yes...I want you. You're beautiful. Mine." A quick, strong kiss, and his fingers tightened around Hakkai's cock. "Now I have you, I'll take you home, make love to you over and over. Then I'll dress you and you'll cook for me, and at night I'll hold you close so you can't get away. You can fight, but you'll never run, 'cause I'm all you have."

His other hand slipped down the back of Hakkai's pants, slipping them off, and curving under to trace circles with his fingertips in the light fuzz of the man's testicles. Jerking him off one last time, Gojyo withdrew his hands, smearing pre-come over one palm, and growled out an order. "Turn around, chest against the wall. Turn around and I'll give you the fucking you need."

He loved it when Gojyo got hot and bothered and bossy as hell. For a few seconds, he thought about teasing Gojyo with more verbal banter but then Gojyo was lightly stroking his balls and all he could think about was turning around and facing the wall.

Two seconds later, Hakkai had his chest pressed up against the cool brick wall and his back to Gojyo. Anticipation of Gojyo's touch made Hakkai even harder. The coolness of the bricks were a welcome sensation against his warm cheeks. He kept his cock away from the bricks, allowing Gojyo room for his hand between the bricks and Hakkai's body.

"Now what, Master?" Hakkai growled out the word, master, sure that would get a reaction out of Gojyo. A light slap on his ass told him to be quiet and Hakkai bit back a moan.

"That stuff you bought for your face should do it." Gojyo remained flush against his lover's back for a moment, then slowly stepped away and moved to the shopping bags. They hadn't bought any lube, but the face moisturizer would do in a pinch. For a moment, he was just searching desperately through the bag, his hard-on rubbing up against his pants as he bent over. "This won't taste any good, but it'll keep me from hurting you. I'm not holding back."

The moisturizer was runny, and a little bit dripped off of Gojyo's hand as he moved to spread it inside Hakkai's anus. It was cold on his skin, and he wished it was his own ass the goo would go into...oh, yeah...but Hakkai was gonna get it in the ass this time, and it was going to feel fucking great. He pulled his own pants down and his cock brushed briefly across his lover's bottom before being slicked over with moisturizer.

"Yes, the moisturizer should work...quite...Oh, gods... " Gojyo's fingers slipped into his ass, making Hakkai bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud. It had been too long since they'd been together like this. They'd made love many times in the past few weeks but nothing like this. "Hurry, Gojyo."

There was only one thing that Hakkai loved better than making love to Gojyo. He loved fucking Gojyo or being fucked by Gojyo. Those times where they just couldn't contain themselves and they'd sneak off to be alone together. One time, after a horrific battle with youkai, they had arrived at an inn, bloody and sore. As soon as Hakkai and Gojyo were alone in their room, Hakkai had shoved Gojyo up against a wall, kissing him as to assure himself that Gojyo was still alive.

"Fuck me. Don't be gentle now." Pressing back against Gojyo, Hakkai was desperate for his touch.

Fingers gripped harshly in Hakkai's hair, pulling his head back so Gojyo could hiss his answer in Hakkai's ear. "You underestimate me. I don't need to take you gently."

The bottle slipped from Gojyo's slick hand and was all but forgotten as he pulled Hakkai closer by the hips and pushed in. It was tough getting in the right angle standing up without out-and-out flinging Hakkai against the wall, but the kappa knew well what he was doing. The sensation of having his lover's ass tight around his cock, only standing up, forced a moan from his throat. Nah, that wasn't right...he wanted to make Hakkai moan. Make him cry and babble.

"What the fuck's so gentle about love, anyway?" Thrusting in, Gojyo reached up to touch Hakkai's throat, leaning him sideways for a harsh kiss, and brought that hand up to the back of his head to force him closer.

"I didn't fall for you gently, Hakkai. It hit me harder than anything's ever hurt. I mean, you're a guy." Pumping deep into his lover again, he bit him on the uncuffed ear. "I thought you'd hate me. Now I have you, you're mine."

"I could never hate you." Bending forward slightly, Hakkai positioned his body so he could get the full benefit of Gojyo's cock. "Although, if you still insist on using a can for your cigarette butts, I may have to change my mind." A deep growl, part laughter part snarl, reached Hakkai's ears and he grinned.

Gojyo sped up, thrusting harder. Not only did he want to get off, but it had become a matter of principle for him. Since the first time they'd been together roughly and passionately rather than slow and sweet, he'd sworn to himself he'd always do his best to give Hakkai what he wanted. Little sounds from Hakkai's throat told him he was doing it right, too. "Can you feel how fuckin' hard I am right now?"

_Thrust...thrust...thrust_ Gojyo wrapped his hand around Hakkai's cock and jerked him off fast, moving to overwhelm him with sensation. His left hand snaked up Hakkai's shirt to scrape fingernails harshly over his nipple, which would invariably conjure a shiver.

"I love you, Hakkai. You're everything I miss."

At Gojyo's words, Hakkai arched his back and let his head drop to Gojyo's shoulder. Reaching behind, grabbing Gojyo's ass, Hakkai clutched desperately at his lover's firm bottom. "I've been yours since the day you picked me up from the cold, wet ground. Your eyes haunted my dreams for months. I wanted to drown in those ruby depths."

Gojyo picked up the pace, thrusting hard into Hakkai's slim body. Hakkai's mind flashed back to Kanan. Making love with Kanan was always nice, always sweet but it was never like this. "I love you. I can't imagine my life without you." There was a rawness to their tryst today. He loved how Gojyo's voice dropped to a growl the more turned on he got, how Gojyo's hair slid across his skin, Gojyo's breath, hot in his ear as he seduced Hakkai with words.

"I'm getting close, Gojyo. Harder, gods don't be afraid of hurting me. I can take it."

"And you do. Every time."

Hakkai's hand clawing into his ass was an amazingly hot feeling. Gojyo's right leg was coming up off the ground just so he could spread himself better to pound into his lover. Letting go of Hakkai's cock for a minute, he traced down his arms to take a hold of his wrists and force them to the wall above his head. Keeping them suspended with his left hand, his right hand returned to the healer's erection and pumped away.

"There was so much I needed to know, and before I knew it, you were all I thought of." He licked Hakkai's throat, marking the area for a bite. The muscle underneath tensed, pulsing with desire and life. "Don't cry too loud when you cum against the wall."

Biting down, Gojyo shut his eyes tight and let Hakkai's voice drive him closer. His thrusts had lost timing, and he was shivering. The first time Gojyo had marked Hakkai's neck, Hakkai had orgasmed so hard, he swore he saw stars behind his closed eyes. This time would be no different.

"I'll...try."

Hakkai's right hand slammed against the wall, supporting his body from buckling under Gojyo's hard thrusts. They both were desperate for this today it seemed and Hakkai wasn't complaining. He had been sure that Gojyo would be furious with him and torture him all day.

"I was half scared that you were really and truly angry with me for what happened after the other night. You left me so turned on and so hard." Hakkai moaned at the memory. "I thought about you while I jacked off, you know. Let me tell you what I was thinking. I was standing, arms spread as wide as they could go. My wrists were bound and I was tied to opposite walls. Naked and bound, I was at your mercy. You walked around me, looking at me, that leather whip in your hands. Once in a while, you would softly let the leather kiss my body."

Hakkai shuddered at the erotic vision in his head. Maybe Gojyo would take the hint and the next time he felt like going to an adult shop, he'd ask Hakkai to come along.

Gojyo's right hand was becoming numb from Hakkai's hipbone cutting off the blood flow in his arm. It surprised him how well he'd been able to do this: to take this man, shove him up against the wall, and love him as if he'd disappear as soon as he was let go.

"I don't wanna hear what you were fantasizing about while you were disobeying me! A harsh exhale and a gasp. "That's right, Hakkai! Yeah, I'm fuckin' mad at you. You did it and did a shit job of hiding, nuh, now you act like it's nothing. -haa- I also wanna, hff, fuck you, though."

A light, airy feeling in his head. The hanyou was shaking fiercely and about to cum. Barely thinking to say it, he whispered in Hakkai's ear...

"When I'm Master Gojyo, I do whatever the fuck I want."

Hands tightening around his lover's wrists and cock, eyes shut tight, and face contorted, Gojyo slammed deep into Hakkai and came incredibly hard. Everything was white and ecstatic, and he braced himself with his left hand to keep from falling or from screaming his love to echo through the alleyway. His voice came out in a low whine.

Control. That's what Hakkai had held on to for so long that he almost forgot how to give it up to another person. His entire life had been in someone else's hands, being forced to move one way or another, never having a say in what he'd wanted.

Others had told him what they had thought was best for him. Hakkai had been separated from his mother, given up for a reason that had always been unknown to him. She dumped him in an orphanage and turned her back on him, ignoring his pleas to come back to him.

Then he had found Kanan and lived in peace and happiness for a few blessed years until the villagers told him that they threw her to the mercy of a group of youkai. They knew what was best, they had said. They were alone and had no family so in their minds, they knew what was best for Hakkai.

Even Kanan had taken control away from Gonou, telling him that she couldn't live with a baby conceived from a rape and thought he wouldn't be able to live with her after she'd been violated. Smiling through her tears, ignoring Gonou's pleas, Kanan sliced through her belly, killing herself and the tiny life in her womb.

When he took control of his own life back, he swore never to let another person control his actions again. And then he met Gojyo and his entire world turned upside down. Gojyo was safe, Gojyo was able to be trusted, Gojyo was honest and most of all, Gojyo loved him for who he was. Gojyo didn't care about who Gonou was but he had liked Gonou. By Sanzo's own admission, Gojyo was crushed when he thought Gonou was dead.

Most of all, Gojyo loved Hakkai and Hakkai loved Gojyo. The two of them couldn't have been more devoted to each other than if they stood in front of a minister and exchanged vows. That's why now, Hakkai could hand over the reins of his control to Gojyo without worrying that he would be betrayed again.

_I do whatever the fuck I want_

The combination of Gojyo's words and the feeling of Gojyo's orgasm ripping through his body, sent Hakkai over the edge. Body stiff, back arched, Hakkai came, his cum spilling over Gojyo's hand and hitting the wall in front of him.

"I'm yours." The promise was moaned out loud, passing over Hakkai's wet lips, the brunet not caring about controlling his own life at this moment. He was safe in Gojyo's embrace.

Releasing Hakkai's penis, Gojyo wrapped a strong arm around his middle to keep his lover standing as he climaxed. The two stood in silence for a moment before he finally pulled out. A tryst in an alleyway was a risky and sexy as all hell way to get off, and that moment he didn't want to end.

How was it for you?" Leaning over Hakkai's shoulder, Gojyo gave him a shallow but forceful kiss on the mouth.

"I'll let you know when I can think clearly again." Hakkai kissed Gojyo back, only barely aware of Gojyo's cum starting to leak down his legs. "I would love to stay like this with you for a bit longer but I don't want to be seen by anyone but you. How about we head back to the hotel and climb in that huge bath together?"

"Absolutely. We worked up quite a sweat."

Tempted, Gojyo licked the sweet and salty perspiration from the back of Hakkai's neck, one of those special places that only he could enjoy. He pulled up his shorts and jeans, then stretched.

"Just 'cause we got together today, don't think that means Master's goin' easy on you tonight. You still got plenty to answer for."

Hakkai shivered as the promise of seeing what Master Gojyo had in store for him tonight. His trust in Gojyo was absolute and the idea of giving up his tightly held control and letting Gojyo take charge for the night, sent a thrill through his body.

"I look forward to our next session, Master Gojyo." Hakkai pulled up his jeans, wrinkling his nose as Gojyo's spend wet his boxers. Oh well, could be worse. Once you've shaken out youkai blood and guts from your clothing, a little semen didn't seem so bad.

"If you can carry half of the bags, we can head back to the hotel. I know I wanted to buy some bread but I think the bakery is closed now. It appears we took too long on our little side trip." Brushing his mouth over Gojyo's, Hakkai smiled at his lover and picked up a bag and started walking back to the main street.

"You got it." Slipping the handles of the bags over one arm, Gojyo got out a cigarette and a lighter and followed Hakkai out to the street. He felt strange, almost dizzy, from the transition, but it felt good. The kappa watched, amused, as his lover's step faltered and he reorganized the bags in his hands, shifting his posture to keep himself from hurting. Slipping his lighter back into his pocket, Gojyo stepped ahead next to him. "Lemme carry the soda, too. My bags are kinda light."

"I know I don't say this often enough but thank you, Gojyo." Hakkai handed his bag with the soda in it over to Gojyo. "Some days, I wake up, my heart clenching in fear that we'll never make it to India alive or that one of you will be taken away from me. I don't love Sanzo and Goku like I love you but I can't imagine them not in my life." He puts his hand on Gojyo's forearm and brushes his hand over the back of Gojyo's cheek. "Thank you for staying by my side all these years."

Gojyo couldn't help being a little bashful at this. "Yeah, well. You know." He couldn't help but break eye contact. "Where else would I go, right? I'll keep you with me as long as I can hold on." A peck on the lips. Not earth-shaking, not unusually sensual or emotional, but to anyone who laid eyes on that moment, it was clear that these two men belonged to each other.

Smiling, Hakkai bent his head down and made eye contact with Gojyo again. "Come on, let's go back to the inn. If you're good, I'll even consider letting you win a hand of cards."

"What, you think I need you to go easy on me?" Chuckles as they head back towards the inn. "You're underestimating me again."

"I would offer to make a bet with you but the last time we bet on a game, you ended up dancing around the fire, naked, singing 'If you wannabe my lover'."

Face freezes, almost biting down on his cigarette, Gojyo stops walking as the memory of that night comes back to him. Sanzo thought it was fun to watch Gojyo dance naked while he shot at his feet. Damn drunk monk.

"Looking at it that way, just playing cards with you will probably get my ass in trouble."

"Yes but that's just a chance you'll have to take, won't you?" They reached the inn and got into the elevator. Thinking back to their tryst in the alley, Hakkai smiled and put his head on Gojyo's shoulder.

"I lied about the bakery being closed. I wanted to get back here and be alone with you for a few more hours until we had to leave again." Hakkai sighed.

"No kidding? Anybody else would be sick of me by now. Usually we'd play cards sometime before foolin' around, not after."

Hakkai's heart clenched as Gojyo remarked about how anybody else would be sick of him by now. How could anyone get tired of this wonderful man? He was so loving, so giving of himself and such an unselfish lover. How many times had Hakkai woken up from a battle, in pain and bleeding, only to see Gojyo's worried eyes looking back at him?

"Oh, Gojyo. What would I do without you? Do you know how many times you've sat with me while I watched the rain fall outside a window? Breathing in your scent with your arms around me, just being there for me?"

The elevator doors opened and they made their way to their room. Hakkai opened the door and let Gojyo in first.

"You're so goddamn sweet."

Gojyo gave Hakkai a gentle peck on the lips. "Why don't I take care of the groceries...and you come back at quarter past nine? Love ya."

With that, he closed the door on his friend/lover and set about reviewing his plan for that evening's scene. Laying a few choice toys out on the bed before him, he again agonized over which combination would serve as a fitting punishment for Eight's disobedience...

Blinking a few times at the closed door before him, Hakkai wondered just what the hell had happened. One minute, Gojyo kissed him and the next minute, he shut the door in his face.

"Now what do I do?"

The tips of his fingers ran over the door as if he could feel Gojyo through the door. He could go and visit Goku and Sanzo but he really didn't want to interrupt anything. He could walk around town but he really wasn't in the mood for sightseeing. Besides, his body was already humming for Gojyo's body.

"So, Master Gojyo has returned." Hakkai sighed in pleasure. "I should really get something to eat. It's going to be a long night." One last look at the closed door, one last touch, the cool wood soothing his warm hands and Hakkai was off, his mind already filling with images of Gojyo in that leather outfit once again.


End file.
